Steal My Sunshine
by xx Haily xxx
Summary: Not a song fic, I just liked the name. Sam meets Bobby s niece and immediately bonds with her. But how can their relationship possibly survive Dean s lust and Bobby s disapproval? Love story! SamOC. Might contain DeanOC scene if reviewers want one.
1. Chapter 1

"April! Will you get back here?" her boyfriend Don demanded impatiently.

"No!" she yelled.

She kept walking to the door. Don took her auburn hair in his fist and threw her to the ground. He hit her.

"You dumb bitch!"

"Get off of me!" she kicked him and rushed to the door of the motel.

He ran after her a grabbed her around the waist. She nearly fell from the motel`s second floor as she fought him and the two man in the parking lot ran up the stairs to help. Don tried to haul her back into the room. Neither of them noticed Sam Winchester as he came running up the stairs.

"Get off of her!" Sam yelled. He pulled the Don off and threw him into the wall. Don responded by yelling at him in French, his native tongue, and spitting at him.

"You just wait until you get home tonight," he warned April and then went back inside.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Huh, yeah. I`m fine," she smiled at him though her lip was spilt open and bleeding and she had a black eye, "I`m April Lashiesh," she extended her hand.

"Sam Winchester," he answered, shaking her hand.

April look surprised and smiled. "Bobby Singer`s Winchesters?"

"Wh- yeah. You know Bobby?"

"Course I do. He`s my uncle! He taught me everything I know about hunting."

"Is there... a job in this town?" Sam asked. He had assumed it was just one of Dean`s random picks from the newspaper.

"That`s what we`re here for. I don`t know yet."

"Well we`re going to check out a place that`s supposed to be haunted right now. Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, that`d be great! I really need to waste a demon or something right about now!"

"Woah! What?" Dean said as he came up to find Sam.

"Uh... Dean, this is Bobby`s niece April."

"Hey," Dean checked her out and April raised an eyebrow at Sam who only rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so let`s go," April said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:****Thank you for the review nonny. I think you`re right. I might use another OC for Dean though. I have an idea for one, but you`ll have to keep reading to find out! I think it will be interesting.  
**

"Get your feet off the seat!" Dean snapped.

"Jeez... fine," April said, taking her feet down, "Where`d you get this car anyway? A little bit much for a hunter. The job doesn`t exactly pay well."

"It was our dad`s," Sam answered.

Dean`s ego was hurt because April took his gun after he missed a shot and hit the ghost with ease; although it was a very temporary solution, it was what got them out in one piece. Not only that, but despite every line and all of his charm, all of April`s attention was going to his awkward little brother. I mean, the guy looked like he was going to wet himself when he asked her out! Dean thought. Okay, that was an exaggeration but even so.

"We`re here," Dean said as he pulled up to the local movie theater. It felt like they were kids again, with Dean chauffeuring Sam around.

"Thanks," April said and got out of the car. She slammed the door behind her without thinking.

"Watch it!" Dean yelled out to her.

"Sorry; bad habit!"

Sam chuckled and got out of the car. Dean watched as they walked in. He`s not even putting his arm around her, Dean thought, looks like Sammy`s not getting laid tonight.

Dean went to the diner down the street and got a burger. He even convinced a waitress who had just gotten off work to eat with him. He didn`t have any luck getting her to go back to the hotel with him though.

* * *

April laughed at the movie they were watching. A comedy. It was nice and relaxing for once. With an abusive soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, and a job as a hunter, she enjoyed a light-hearted movie. And Sam seemed to like it too. He had finally put his arm around her when she leaned closer to him. Hint, hint. She was just grateful he could take a hint.

When the movie ended the walked out together looking like the perfect, normal, happy couple instead of two hunters who had only met a few hours earlier. They laughed and flirted.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Sam offered.

"Yeah," April said, "I`d like that."

They walked down to the diner and didn`t notice the Impala on the other side of the parking lot. But Dean noticed them. He smirked when he saw them flirting and Sam`s arm around her. Well its about time, he thought. They sat down at a table in his view, but didn`t even notice him. He was about to leave, when he saw April give Sam a peck on the cheek and look a bit embarrased when he didn`t immediately kiss her back. But then Dean saw a little too much of his brother when he did kiss her back. He wasn`t too steamy. Dean thought he probably saw a kiss like that on some touchy-feel movie about a love story. He`d seen enough so he left the money for the food and the tip on the table and left.

**A/N:****Please review! Tell me what you think and what I should improve on. Apostrophes for some reason disappear, so that`s not errors. Grammar, content, or whatever else you think I need to fix is okay though. Thanks! Hope you like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

April cuddled up against Sam in his bed. She had left everything, including all of her fake credit cards, in the motel room with Don. She would have to go back and get them later. But without a credit card, she hadn`t been able to get her own motel room and neither of the Winchesters were planning on letting her anywhere near Don again. She was glad Sam was different than Don. She felt safe with his arms around her, like she would always be protected. With Don she was always afraid that she would do something to make him mad. And a lot of the time he was just looking for a reason to take all of his anger out on her. The rest of the time it was mostly do to his control issues. Although she did truly love him, she couldn`t deny that he had some serious psychological issues.

Dean had gone out to get something to eat, and Sam and April were all alone. But neither of them were planning on doing anything after just one date. Especially since she hadn`t even officially broken up with Don yet. She kissed him and thanked him for helping her. He pulled her closer and she winced.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"I think its just bruised or something," she said.

Sam shook his head. "I don`t understand why you didn`t just leave that guy."

"Well, I know I shouldn`t, but I care about him. And trust me, he would find me and that won`t be pretty."

"You don`t have to worry about him finding you," Dean said as he walked in with a beer, "Me and Sammy will be there when he does."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "We won`t let him hurt you again, don`t worry."

April smiled. She kissed Sam and hugged Dean.

"So I guess that means I`m hunting with you guys from now on?" April asked.

"Yep. And we`re going to see Bobby tomorrow. Let him know that you`re ok. He said you haven`t called him in weeks," Dean said, waiting for an explanation.

April looked down and her feet, "Yeah well I told Don I was going to leave one day and he thought I would tell Uncle Bobby to come get me."

"Does Bobby know that Don hits you?" Sam asked.

"Uh... well no. But maybe that`s a good thing. He`d kill him if he ever found out."

"Good," Dean said, "I`m thinking about killing him myself."

April smiled at that. "Well that might be fun but it also might get you arrested. I wanna get some sleep, ok?"

"Sure," Sam said. He climbed into bed next to her and put an arm protectively around her waist. She felt safe for the first time in the eight years since she`d first met Don. And because of this she quickly fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

But hours later her peace was interupted as she felt herself being pulled violently out of bed and quickly pulled out the door and into the parking lot. She yelled for Sam and although he shifted he bed, he didn`t wake up.

Don pulled her out into the parking lot and gave her the worse beating of her life.

"You little whore, what are you doing in bed with another guy?"

* * *

Sam thought he was dreaming when he heard April yell for him. But when he woke up twenty minutes later, she wasn`t in bed next to him and one glance at the open bathroom door told him she was gone. He quickly woke Dean up and they ran outside and saw April`s limp body being kicked violently by Don.


	4. Rewriting!

**Author`s Note:**

I wrote this story three years ago and I started reading it again now and realized how badly written it is. I`m not sure if I`m going to continue with it anyway. It really depends on if it gets readers and if I enjoy writing it. But I`m at least going to rewrite what`s here so that I don`t have something so bad on my profile. Everything after this author`s note will be a rewrite. Thanks for reading!


End file.
